Out of Retirement
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Over 70 years have passed since Team 7 formed. When a problem arises in Konoha, they must rely upon retired members of Konoha's past to secure it's future.
1. Chapter 1

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts)

The messenger rushed through the deserted streets of Konoha towards the 7th Hokage's tower. He rushed through the front door and burst through the 7th Hokage, Daisuke Matsuri, office door.

"Hokage-sama, we have someone who is in great need of your help. Someone has been infected. You are the best medical shinobi in Konoha." He sees the Hokage turn in his seat and he gets up. He was wearing the Hokage robe and hat. He was quite young, around 30. The previous Hokage had retired 2 years prior and was living on the outskirts of the village. Daisuke gets up and follows the ninja to the medical wing. When he enters, he sees a man screaming in pain as he flung around on the bed. Daisuke looked at the man.

"Give him some painkillers."

"We have, Hokage-sama. It isn't helping."

"What happened?"

"We were coming back from a mission and he was hit by something. Before we could see what it was or who threw it, it had entered his bloodstream and he was in immediate pain. We don't know what to do." The Hokage looked at the man.

"Hold him down." It took 12 ninjas to prevent the man from moving so that the Hokage could inspect him. He looks at the man's eyes, mouth, takes a blood sample, but found nothing. He was stumped. He knew that this was some sort of either a new poison, or an ancient non documented poison. He knew of only one person who could save this man's life.

"You, I need you to go to this house (gives him a map with a mark on it) and I need you to bring the people you find in it here."

"Who is it?" asked a newer ninja.

"They are a legendary team that was taught by the legend Hatake Kakashi. They are some of the greatest ninja that have ever lived. One of them is the medical legend Haruno Sakura. The other two are the last living member of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke, and the 6th Hokage, Uzamaki Naruto.

"But the 6th Hokage retired from old age. His team members must be the same age as he is. How old is the 6th Hokage.

"84, but that won't stop him. You should hear some of the myths of what the 6th did in his prime. NOW GO!"

"HAI!" yelled the ninja and he jumped out of the window.

(Outside of the village)

"What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Well, you haven't died from old age so I thought I might hurry it along." The grey raven haired man snickered while he shook his head as he sat in the corner with his tea. Even after 70 years of knowing each other, they still bickered as if they were kids. He sat watching the fire in the fire place.

"I was the 6th Hokage, Sakura. What did you do with your life."

"I only surpassed Tsunade-sama in medical technique and I nearly became Hokage, but your excessive chakra is what made me lose that position."

"Yeah, but I kept that position longer than any previous Hokage. I think 50 years is a pretty good run."

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me. You undercook my ramen, I am insulted."

"Then do it yourself."

"Fine, I will." At that exact moment, they hear a loud banging on their door. All of the yelling stops at once. They didn't have any visitors in quite a while. Sasuke gets up and opens the front door. He sees a young ninja, about 16 or 17, at the door, panting.

"Are you Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Saruno. I am a Jonin from Konoha."

"I know you're from Konoha. I see the headband. How long have you been a Jonin?"

"A few months. But that's not what I…"

"Pathetic. Konoha is just giving the position away. When I was still a ninja, I earned it through hard work and blood."

"WELL THIS ISN'T YOUR TIME ANYMORE! IT IS THE PRESENT AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Screamed Saruno. Saruno immediately regretted doing it since he got the door slammed in his face. He immediately started apologizing but Sasuke wouldn't come back to the door.

Sakura saw Sasuke slam the door in a young ninja's face and walk away, grunting to himself.

"Sasuke, what was that about?"

"Kids think that being a ninja is just a way to get cash nowadays. I'm disgusted with it."

"I heard they need our help."

"Konoha has gotten weak and pathetic since Naruto left as Hokage. They just give a kid the position of Jonin at the age of 16. He doesn't know the responsibility of that position. Kakashi knew it and that is the reason how he became a Jonin at such a young age. He worked his ass off and he knew where to hold his tongue to his superiors. Kids now just think becoming a Jonin makes you like a Sanin."

"Sasuke just shut up. Yes, Konoha has gotten a little too used to peace. But that is no reason to betray our own village." Sakura rushes to the door and opens it.

"I'm so sorry, just ignore him. He is very old school about ninja. Please come sit down."

"You're Haruno-sama, correct."

"Yes I am."

"We need your help right away. You are the only person we know who has more knowledge of poisons, medicines, and curses than Hokage-sama."

"Well, he IS my pupil. What I learned was never teach them everything you know, they might try to stab you in the back. Alright, I'll come. The other two are coming as well. NARUTO, SASUKE! WE HAVE A MISSION!" Saruno watches as the man who answered the door come out and he sees the man who spoke to his class when he was in the Academy. It was the 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He bows at their presence and leads them back to the Hokage's tower.

(It's a start. Please Review.)


	2. Teaching the Newbs a Lesson

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts)

The team of shinobi enters the tower and are rushed to the emergency wing. Naruto and Sasuke wait outside of the room as Sakura enters and sees the man on the bed. The younger ninja look in awe as they look at the 70 year old woman immediately starts her analysis of the man's symptoms. She tells them in a matter of seconds that it is a poison that is a mixture of some toxic chemicals and a very old poison found in an extinct fish. She has someone bring the antidote from her house to her at once. She makes a cure in a matter of seconds and administers it to the shaking man. He almost immediately stops shaking and he gasps for air. The younger ninja look in amazement as the other two legends join their team member in the room. They were amazed at how quickly she was able to solve the problem that not even the current Hokage could figure out. They suddenly see young Hojo arrive from a mission and shove the three legends out of his way.

"Hey, Hokage. I finished the mission. Where's my payment?" Daisuke shakes his head.

"This is not the time, Hojo."

"I think it's the perfect time."

"Hey, show the Hokage some respect, kid." Says Sakura.

"What is this old bitch doing here? This is a place for ninja who actually have a chance of surviving in a time like this." Sakura looks at Hojo with an annoyed look.

"You better watch yourself, kid." Says Sakura as Hojo laughs at her.

"What should I watch for, you breaking your hip over something?" Sasuke had enough.

"I think you should apologize to her. You'll regret it. This is Haruno Sakura, the woman who taught the current Hokage."

"I don't care if she was a past Hokage, I am the best there is besides the Hokage. Most likely even stronger. What are you, old man? I know what you are. You are an old washed up ninja who just didn't have what it takes to make it to the big time." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe you should see just how washed up I really am."

"Are you challenging me, old man?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Hojo laughed and jumped out of the window. Sasuke slowly followed. The Hokage tried to intervene but Naruto gave him a look that told him to back off. He does exactly that. They all move to the outside as to watch to sparring commence.

Hojo looks at the old man who is staring at him. He shakes his head, knowing that he is going to be in big trouble for killing a former ninja.

"I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLD!"

"BRING IT ON, FUCKER!" This sends Hojo over the edge and he throws kunai at the old man but suddenly the old man vanishes into thin air. He can't see the kunai either. He suddenly feels it pressed against his throat as Sasuke had run so fast that he left no afterimage, grabbed the kunai, and pressed the knife against Hojo's throat. Hojo smacks the blade away and forms seals. A few clones form and they charge Sasuke. Sasuke pulls out some kunai of his own and throws them into the clones and they vanish in a puff of smoke. Hojo looks in shock at the old man. He throws more kunai and shuriken but he sees Sasuke grabs them with one hand and throw them back. Hojo feels the weapons slice his skin and he falls to the ground. He sees Sasuke charge him and he jumps back to his feet. Sasuke throws hard punches that find their target's face and stomach. Sasuke delivers a fierce kick to Hojo's jaw and this sends Hojo through the air and smashing to the ground. He spits up blood and looks at Sasuke, who hadn't even lost his breath. Hojo's rage starts to take over and he forms seals of his own and multiple fireballs shoot from his mouth and they fly at Sasuke. Sasuke forms some quick seals with one hand and a large gust of wind fires from his mouth and extinguishes the flames. He sees that the fire concealed shuriken and they continued to fly at Sasuke.

Hojo smiles but it is soon gone when Sasuke easily catches the shuriken and drops them to the ground. Sasuke looks at Hojo.

"I don't see anything special about you."

"I can make shadow clones. That is one of the hardest techniques to do." Sasuke grins.

"NARUTO, SHOW THIS KID HOW TO MAKE CLONES!" Yells Sasuke. Naruto jumps down and stares Hojo. Hojo spits at Naruto.

"I WON'T BE LECTURED FROM SOME OLD TIMERS LIKE YOU!" Naruto gets pissed by the kid's attitude and he forms a seal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Yells Naruto and suddenly there are clones all over the rooftops, streets, and all around Hojo. There were hundreds of them. Hojo screams as the clones descend upon him and beat the crap out of him.

(Please Review.)


	3. Getting Some Help

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts)

Hojo screams as the hundreds of Naruto's punch him in the face and stomach. Hojo falls to his knees. He looks up at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto shakes his head.

"It's a shame that they made my statue on the mountain when I was so young. I envy the old me. I am the 6th Hokage, you little shit. Show some respect." Hojo spits on Naruto.

"You are the past. I am the future. The Hokage is a sacred position. You gave it up to live in the woods with an old man and a hag." This set Sakura off. She walks over grabs Hojo rears her hand back a punches him right in the stomach. This single punch sends Hojo flying back about 15 feet and smash through the wall of a bar. All of the other ninja look in astonishment at what they just saw. It was another 5th Hokage, only older. They see Hojo slowly crawl out of the ruins of the bar wall and Sasuke walks over with his large black cloak billowing in the cold wind. He picks up Hojo and throws him onto the street. Hojo tries to crawl away. Sasuke shook his head.

"We may be the past, but the future looks like it could use a kick in the ass." Sakura spits on Hojo.

"Definitely." Daisuke walks over and apologizes to them for the inconvenience.

"Are you ok Uchiha-sama?"

"I feel fine, Daisuke. I didn't even use any real chakra against this little showoff." Daisuke thanks them but suddenly becomes very serious.

"We need help from you three. The village has started having some major problems with some missing nin. Some are S-ranked ninja who have powers that could rival even yours." The three legends look at the 7th Hokage.

"When did this start happening?" asks Sakura.

"About a year ago. The village has come under some hard times with these ninja attacks."

"Maybe if you didn't produce such pathetic specimens to become ninjas you'd have a better chance at survival." Says Sasuke with a cold stare. This partially angers Daisuke but he knows his place when around ninja of such high caliber. Daisuke leads them to the council chamber and wants to know if they could help with the situation. They eventually agree and listen to more of the story. They learn that many of the ninja have become nothing more but criminals who mug men and rape women. They finish listening to the Hokage and Sasuke decides to take a quiet walk to calm his nerves. He leaves the tower and makes his way through the village. He saw many vandalized shops and houses. He finds the small river that ran through the village and he walks by it and sees teenagers dressed in ninja garb vomiting into the river and making obscene comments to a woman that they tied to the ground. Sasuke walks over to the woman and loosens the knots. She runs away in time but Sasuke is seen in the act of freeing her and the ninja slowly walk over to him.

"What are you doing old man? Do you wanna die?" slurs one of the ninja. Sasuke shoves the ninja off of his feet and onto his ass. The ninja screams, pulls out a kunai, and charges. Sasuke simply sidesteps the man and grabs the knife out of his hand. He kicks the man in the back. The man jumps back up and forms some seals. Fire shoots out of the man's mouth and charges Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit impressed that someone could perform a technique like that in a drunken state. He forms seals of his own while dodging the fire. Fire comes out of Sasuke's mouth in the form of many little fireballs. They collide into the ninja's stomach and he collapses to the ground. The ninja's friends look in shock but they pull out knives of their own and charge Sasuke. Sasuke forms seals and a giant fireball shoots out of his mouth and engulfs the ninja's friends. He hears them scream as the fire burns their skin and hair. He sees their flaming bodies run into the water. The ninja looks at Sasuke in shock and runs away. Sasuke later finds the woman and asks her if she is alright. She says she is fine. Sasuke bids her farewell and enters a restaurant for some tea.

He sits down with his tea and is drinking when he sees more ninja enter the restaurant and start roughing up the manager. They pull out knives and raise them over their heads to stab the man but they suddenly feel fire smash into their wrists and they drop the knives. They look at the old man and run away. The manager thanks him and gives him a free tea for the trouble. Sasuke leaves and meets up with Naruto and Sakura near the bridge that crosses the river in the middle of the village. Sasuke tells them of what he had just witnessed in less than an hour. They knew that it would take more than just the three of them to help clean Konoha of its criminals. They knew that they needed to get THEM. Sakura agrees to send a mission to the village of the sands.

(Please Review.)


	4. Meeting an Old Friend

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Sakura and her former partners are standing in the message station and she had just released a message to Suna. She asked them to send Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari over for a little "house cleaning". She knew that Suna was reluctant to have missions from Konoha but they knew that Suna would its best if Sakura and Naruto asked for it. They were extremely well respected by almost all citizens of the village. All that they could do was wait for an answer. They left the building and walked into the streets. They head over to their old training and they look around at the old rotten wooden logs that Naruto had been tied to when he was young. They knew that Jiraya was also tied to one of those logs by the 3rd Hokage a very long time ago. Naruto walks on up to his old log and he touches it. It was so old that it collapsed to the ground from merely being touched. Naruto just looks at it and then looks at his old team members.

"This proves how old we have become. It's almost embarrassing." Naruto says. Sasuke scoffs at him.

"We still are much more powerful than any other ninja that have been trained since you left the position of Hokage. Konoha was weakening since the 3rd was killed by Orichimaru, but you were able to prevent it from further deterioration." Naruto smiled at his old rival.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, Sasuke." Sasuke looks at Naruto and allows a smile. Naruto and Sakura were amazed at how confined he was, even after nearly 70 years. They suddenly see someone enter the old training ground. It was a girl. They look at the much MUCH younger girl. She was about 14 or 15. When she saw the three elders on the training ground she just gave them a cold stare and started to train by jumping tree to tree with weights on her legs and hands. Naruto looks over to Sakura.

"She trains like how Lee did. Those weights were heavy as hell. Let's find out how much they weigh."

"How do you plan on doing that? You saw how she looked at us."

"If she won't let me check them, I'll just take them from her." Naruto jumps into a tree right before the girl was about to jump into it, "excuse me miss. But may I see those weights?"

"Screw off, old timer." Naruto charges forward and grabs the girl by the arm. She tries to pull away but Naruto's grip is too tight. She punches Naruto in the jaw and she forces her arm out of his grip. Naruto smiles as she jumps to another tree.

She watched with almost horror as Naruto simply wiped his old mouth of a slight amount of blood and he smiled at her. He jumps after her and she tries to escape but Naruto is still much faster, even at his age. He grabs the girl by the hair and stops on another tree. The girl is yanked next to him and he removes a weight from her hand. Naruto hold it in his hand and juggles it in one hand.

"Not bad." He drops it and a small crater forms from the impact of weight on the ground. They suddenly hear a voice behind them. They turn around and see Lee. He looked much older.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Says Lee and he bows.

"I'm not Hokage anymore. I thought you knew I retired."

"You still are Hokage to me. This new Hokage has no idea how to run things. I wanted my daughter to be able to defend herself so I started training her when you left." Sasuke walked up and looked at Lee.

"Lee."

"Sasuke." Sakura just looked at the two rivals. They still wanted to prove who the best was. This gives Naruto an idea.

"Hey Lee. Maybe you can spar one of us like old times."

"That sounds great Hokage-sama. I want to fight you."

"Bring it on, Lee." Says Naruto.

(Please Review.)


	5. Naruto Vs Lee

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Naruto and Lee stare at each other with their old eyes. There eyes have seen some of the most incredible things ever to happen in the shinobi world. Naruto jumps forward and forms seals. Lee stands there in a fighting stance. All of a sudden, clones appear in large puffs of smoke. Lee's daughter sees that they are completely surrounded by what appears to be around 100 clones of old men. All of the clones form seals and fireballs emit from every mouth and they fire at Lee. The fireballs collide with the ground but when the smoke clears, there is no Lee. Naruto's clones look around but there is no Lee. All of a sudden, they all look up and they see Lee. He flies down into the middle of the large mass of clones and starts delivering fierce punches and kicks to the clones. Clones start exploding from the intense attacks. All of the Narutos try to hit Lee but he keeps on dodging and countering. All of a sudden, all of the clones turn into kunai and they fly at Lee. Lee manages to jump out of the way of every single kunai. Lee lands in a tree and remains motionless, standing as if nothing had happened. He sees a single Naruto in the middle of all of the shadow kunai.

"Is that it, Naruto?" asks Lee.

"No, I learned from the best. Including people not in our village. Behold one of my own techniques." He raises his hands, and the kunai raise with his hands. Lee looks closer and he sees that they are connected to one single chakra line that is attached to Naruto's fingers on his right hand. Naruto grins. He throws his hand forward and the kunai fly at Lee. Naruto forms a few seals with his left hand and the kunai are engulfed in fire. Lee jumps into the air but he feels a few fire kunai slice his skin. Lee falls to the ground on his feet and he charges Naruto. Naruto jumps out of the way and forms more seals. Lee looks down and sees some of the earth turn into mud. Lee feels his foot get caught in the mud and he struggles to get it out. He suddenly sees something glowing in Naruto's hand.

"RASENGAN!" yells Naruto and the glowing ball of chakra collides into Lee's stomach. Lee goes flying out of the mud and into the air. Lee's daughter looks in horror as her father slams to the ground. However, she sees him stand right up. Even Naruto was in shock.

"How did you manage to take the entire blow from that attack and immediately get up?"

"I learned how to send my chakra to certain areas of my body as a shield. It took me many years and some surgery to allow this to happen. It was one of the many things that the 5th Hokage did for me. She was quite something." Lee busts forward and delivers a hard uppercut to Naruto's jaw. Naruto flies through the air. Lee sees Naruto form more seals and he sees more clones form. They rush at him and Lee is ready to defend himself but he suddenly is sent flying when some of the clones explode the moment he punches one. Lee lands on his feet and wipes some blood from his mouth.

"You really have improved, Naruto. You have a very different fighting style from before. How did you learn that puppetry technique, by the way?"

"I learned it from the only remaining puppet master, Kankuro. He taught me how to control things with a line of chakra. It took almost an entire year but I managed to learn how to do it, and with a few altercations, I made my own technique."

"Very impressive. I think that is good enough for now. We don't want to beat the crap out of each other in a sparring match."

"Agreed." Said Naruto. At that exact moment, a group of young ninja arrive at the training ground but Sakura sees that they didn't go there to train. She saw that they were smoking something that had a very strange odor. She knew it was a sort of drug. It takes a while, but the ninja see them and they just keep going on as if nothing was there. Sakura walks over.

"Hey, kids. Don't you smoke that crap. Don't you care for your village's pride anymore?" The kids just look at her and laugh. She hears one say,

"Old hag." This sets Sakura off and she delivers a tremendous punch to the kid's stomach. The kid is sent into the air and he smashes through a tree before being implanted into the ground. One kid pulls out a kunai and charges her. She simply moves out of the way and kicks the kid in the stomach. Another kid forms seals and around 15 clones surround Sakura. They all start laughing as the old women looks at what surrounds her and when she closes her eyes. They stop laughing when all of the clones are destroyed simply from Sakura sending some of her chakra out of her body and it slams into the clones. They all are destroyed in around a single second. One of the kids suddenly saw who she was. He quickly turns to the other ninja.

"We should get out of here. That's Haruno Sakura-sama. She is believed to have had more skill than the 5th Hokage."

"SHE'S JUST SOME OLD BROAD!" Yells one of the other ninja and he throws a kunai at her. She catches it with two fingers. All of a sudden, all of the kids fall to the ground, except the one that warned the others, and they all start screaming. They all knew that Sakura had put them into a Genjutsu. Sakura releases the Genjutsu and the kids run away screaming.

"Fucking punks." Whispers Sakura.

(Please Review.)


	6. Learning about old Friends

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

A few days pass and the old friends stay at Lee's house. It was small but there were no complaints. They didn't want to keep going back and forth from their old home and the village, and they didn't want to stay in one of those shitty hotels in the rat holes of Konoha. The legends of the legendary team had long since diminished and no matter what rank of ninja the men were, most were teenagers, and they had never heard of their past Hokage or any of his amazing teammates. Naruto was glad that Lee was still working at the Ninja Academy and that he was not laid back at all with the kids, yet they didn't have the same look of being a ninja as Naruto and his group did back in the day. Naruto and his old team soon found out that Kiba and Shino lived together as what appeared to be a pair of old animal experts. They were greatly feared by the younger class of ninja since both were masters of ninjutsu and both had powers with animals. They were believed to be more powerful than the current Hokage when they were in their prime, and Naruto knew that they were. Kiba's knowledge of dogs was a force to be feared and Shino's knowledge of bugs of all kind made him extremely dangerous.

Naruto heard a rumor when he went to a pub for a drink that a young ninja had snuck into Shino's room and stolen an extremely rare bug that Shino had raised since childhood and killed it. The ninja was found dead near the river. All that was found was the skin and bones. The muscles and fat had been eaten completely. When the ninja's friends found his body, they said it was like picking up a large sheet of stretched silly putty that had long lumps in it. Shino was left alone after that and was treated with respect from all ninja. That had happened a few years after Naruto retired. Kiba was feared because he would walk his dog late at night and when a mugger tried to steal an heirloom given to him by his father, the dog ripped his throat out and the body was discovered the next day. Lee thought that it was a little too extreme but he knew that Konoha need a kick in the balls and it seemed that Kiba and Shino decided to deliver those kicks.

Naruto soon found out that many other friends of his were still alive. He lost contact with them when he became Hokage. The work of keeping the other villages from invading made him known as being one of the hardest working Hokages besides the First and the Second. Although Naruto was feared as the 6th Hokage, no one really knew what he looked like since refused to have his face chiseled into the cliff, saying that he was 'unworthy to be on the same mountainside as those he respected' and he rarely gave speeches to the people of Konoha. In fact, he was mostly outside of the village, protecting it himself. Everyone knew of his clone abilities and he had set the record of most shadow clones created by one ninja. Many tried to break it but none even came close. Naruto heard that many ninja believed that it was a fake record and that it was simply an unreasonable amount of clones that no one could ever create in one go. Naruto ignored it and kept the record up at the ninja academy.

Naruto later found out from Lee that Neiji and Ten-Ten still lived in the village as well. Ten-Ten was a professional at weapons and Neiji was considered to be a hermit that came out only at night. Not much was known about what happened to Chouji after he retired but it was later found out that he got married to a lovely woman and owned a small restaurant. It was also one of the few that didn't pay protection money to gangs of crooked ninja. Naruto also found out that Shikamaru also got married, had some kids, and lived in a small house. He refused to allow his kids to attend the Ninja Academy and he trained them himself. The 7th Hokage allowed this since he greatly respected Shikamaru and knew that he was a very traditional person. He didn't want his children to grow up becoming like the rest of the other ninja.

Naruto would later find out that Gaara had ruled as Suna's Kazekage for around 60 years until he retired with his siblings and they lived in a large house out in the desert next to a small river. Gaara was greatly respected for being the longest reigning Kage in the history of all the ninja villages. The second longest reigning was Naruto with around 50 years as Hokage. Suna was Konoha's only true ally in every war and answered every favor after the future 6th Hokage rescued Gaara and returned him to Suna. Naruto also found out that none of his old friends had died since he left. He found out that Ino was still alive and was a retired elder of the village. He found out that Hinata was the new and only female Head of the Hyuga clan. She was greatly feared and respected by all ninja. Hinata was known for stopping the class divisions of the Hyuga clan and also found a way to remove the marks that all second class Hyugas, like Neiji had received upon childhood. She offered Neiji the rank of Head of the Hyuga clan but he kindly rejected the proposal and gave it to Hinata.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were amazed at how all of their friends seemed to find a way to keep their traditions and ways amongst all of the chaos in the village. Naruto decided that he was going to have a big party with his friends at Lee's house and Lee happily went to inform all of the old friends. They would relax until they received word from Suna. Naruto waited for his friends to arrive.

(Please Review.)


	7. Cleaning Konoha

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Naruto heard the knock on his door and he just yelled for them to come in. They enter Lee's house and Naruto looks over to see Neiji and Hinata had been the ones at the door. Naruto gets up and gives both of them a hug. Neiji had definitely aged and he looked kinda creepy with his withered face and his white eyes. Hinata definitely aged and her black hair was graying along with Neiji's. Lee walks in from behind and surprises Neiji by lifting Neiji onto his shoulders and he started walking around the room.

"Lee, I'm too old to do this anymore, even when I never wanted to do it in the first place." Lee puts Neiji down and soon they all hear barking outside. They all knew it was Kiba. As soon as Naruto opens the door, they see a large dog enter the house and right behind them is Kiba and Shino. Naruto saw something in Kiba's shirt and he soon saw that it was Akamaru. He was in shock but soon remembered that the pets of the Inuzaka live as long as their mentors. All of the friends sit down and start to talk about what they have done since Naruto retired. Apparently everyone but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura knew that Konoha was withering. It had become weak with arrogance. They all told stories of some kids that had to be beat up so some common sense was knocked into their drug filled heads (killed by Kiba and Shino's standards). Sakura and Sasuke soon joined them. They all decided to wait for Ino, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten and then they would all go to meet Chouji at his restaurant. The others soon arrive and they all proceed to Chouji's restaurant. As the group of elders walks through the streets of what was left of Konoha, they all see the drugs that were being sold, prostitutes, and hear the screams from people being mugged or killed. It sickened all of them and they slowly proceed to the restaurant that was on a bit nicer part of the village. Naruto looks to the side and sees a man was secretly 'renting' children to younger men. Pedophiles. Naruto saw the kids crying as one man strikes a kid and starts to drag him away. None of the elders were going to let that pass. Naruto, Ino, and Lee walk up to the man who hit the kid.

"What the hell is going on here?" asks Naruto.

"None of your damn business, fucker." Naruto looks at the man with a deep glare. The man just looks back, "You want to die, right? Well I'm happy to oblige." The man shoves the kid to the ground and pulls out a kunai and jumps back, forming seals. The man throws the kunai but Naruto simply catches it with one hand. Naruto sees that the kunai is attached to a thin wire. He suddenly sees fire racing along the wire and charging Naruto. Naruto simply hurls the kunai back at the man and it impales the man's chest. The fire continues along the wire and enters the man's wound. The man screams as his insides are incinerated. He falls to the ground. Dead. The seller of children sees this and tries to run away but he is soon stopped by a large dog which jumps on him and starts to bite his torso. The man screams as he feels teeth sink into his shoulder. Naruto walks over and the dog quickly gets off. Naruto picks the seller up and stares him in the face.

"I want you to do everything you can to stop all of this sort of business in Konoha and any of the other villages." The man spits blood into Naruto's face.

"And if I don't?" Naruto's eyes go from blue to red.

"Then you will end up like him," he motions to the dead buyer, "Only it will be much worse."

"My boss will kill you, you know that."

"And who is your boss?"

"That man." Says the seller and Naruto senses a man behind him. Naruto immediately ducks and he sees a kunai go over his head and into the seller's chest. Naruto looks around and sees a man wearing what appeared to be the full ninja garb. The man forms seals and around 50 clones form around Naruto. The clones pull out kunai and they all charge Naruto. Before Naruto can do anything, he sees needles flying through the air and they impale all of the clones. They all look around to see the retired sand ninja. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all looked at the 'boss' and laugh.

"This is the feared pedophile leader?" laughs Temari as she holds onto her large fan. They all see that the needles came from one of Kankuro's puppets. Kankuro controlled the puppet with one hand and he saw the boss try to run away. With one swift movement of his fingers, a large sword like spike fired out of the puppets mouth and impales the boss' chest. The body falls to the ground and blood starts to flow through the streets. Naruto sees that the crowd was looking in shock at what had just happened. They were shocked that someone not only stopped a seller of children, but also killed the man that ran the business with little to no effort. Ino walks over to the kid and saw that he was extremely deprived of food and water. His ribs were easily seen and his face had sallow skin. Ino takes the kid with them and gives him some clothes. He was wearing only shorts when they saw him. She gave him her cloak and he snuggled next to her. The other kids ran over to their savior and gave him large hugs. Naruto sat down and checked each one to see if they were ok. They all said that they were taken from their parents a few nights ago. Naruto told them to go home. They all listened and rushed home.

Ino soon found out that the kid was an orphan and was picked up by the pedophiles a few years ago and he was being 'rented' for cash. The pedophile would do his thing and then kick the kid out back to the abusive seller. They all decided that they would buy him some clothes and then take him to Chouji's for food. They buy him a few sets of clothes that hang loosely on his thin frame and they take him for food.

When they all arrive at Chouji's restaurant, they see a ninja talking to a slightly overweight man. They enter the restaurant and hear that the ninja was demanding protection money. Chouji laughed and grabbed the young ninja by the throat. They saw the skin turn to a red tint.

"Listen, boy. I was kicking ass while you were playing dolls with your sister. I want a respectable business and none of you little fuckers can take it from me." With this, Chouji hurls the ninja out of the door. The ninja gasps for breath as he slams to the floor. Chouji laughs and he soon sees his old friends. He gives large hugs and sits them down immediately at a large table. He says everything is on the house and he soon sees the kid. He personally gets the kid a meal from back that was meant for another customer and gives it to the kid, along with a soda. The kid first looks at the food and in seconds is stuffing it down his little mouth. Chouji laughs and makes the customer who's food he took from the back another meal. They all order and they eat, laughing and having fun. Chouji soon joins them and they tell him what had just happened with the boy. Chouji was easily pissed but he knew that nothing could be done now, since they were dead. Chouji looks over and sees a group of about 15 ninja enter the restaurant and start roughing up the employees. Chouji gets up.

"Dammit." He says to himself and he walks over. Sasuke walks over as well. Chouji punches one of the ninja in the face and he falls to the ground screaming as blood falls out of his nose. The group charge him but Chouji simply sidesteps every single one and walks outside. The ninja follow. They all pull out kunai and circle around him. Chouji forms seals and suddenly he is growing. He is soon over 40 feet tall. The ninja can't do anything as he simply steps on them with his foot. Their bodies are crushed instantly. Chouji picks up the broken bodies and hurls them right out of the village. He shrinks back to normal size and reenters his restaurant to see the ninja who he had punched was screaming at what he saw and he tried to run away but Sasuke grabbed him with a vice grip. The boy struggles but Chouji punches him in the stomach. The boy crumples to the floor, crying. Chouji picks him up and looks at the boy's face. The kid was young, around 18 or 19. Chouji threw the kid to the floor.

"Get out and don't come back. If I get anymore trouble, I will use force. Now go home to your mom and treat her with respect." The kid quickly gets up and starts apologizing as he walks to the door. Chouji gets more pissed, "I don't want your apologies, just get the hell OUT!" The kid runs out of the door and rushes out of sight. Chouji rejoins his pals and shakes his head.

"I can't believe how things got so bad so quickly after Naruto retired. I think it's the new Hokage. He seems crooked." Sakura just tells him that there is no way it could be the Hokage and they all leave for home. The next day, they would need to prepare for a hearing from the Hokage about what threatens Konoha.

(Please Review.)


	8. Meeting the Hokage

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

The next day, all of the elder ninja walk to the Hokage's tower. They could tell that gossip had spread through the village as people were watching them and pointing from the shadows. Naruto saw a drug dealer see them and quickly try to run away. Naruto motioned the dealer to Sakura. Sakura hurls a long thin needle from here pale green cloak and it enters the dealer's neck. The dealer doesn't make a sound as he falls to the ground in a deathlike trance. The group decided that the kid that they had saved yesterday would be taken in by them and they decided to be like parents to him. Gaara seemed to have a particular connection with the kid as he seemed to be extremely protective of the child and he kept him close. They eventually find their way to the Hokage's tower and they enter the large complex. The young guards cower as the legendary ninja walk by them. However, one ninja finds the guts to bump Naruto. It was Hojo. Naruto looks at him with a blank stare. Hojo grins.

"You need to get all of your friends from the retirement home to help you take on the power of youth." Suddenly, he sees Kiba and Shino. He immediately backs up against one of the walls and cowers. Kiba gives him a hard stare.

"You treat that man with respect. He was the 6th Hokage when your parents were your age. He did his best to prevent what is happening to Konoha from happening for 53 years. The new Hokage is crap and I find it a disgrace that someone like you finds that you have the authority and the experience to talk that way to someone you don't even know. You all focus on your independent abilities when you need to function as a team." Upon hearing Kiba say this reminds Naruto of something that his late sensei had said when he was just starting.

_Flashback_

_Naruto squeals when he sees Kakashi appear out of nowhere and told them that they had passed his test. He hears Kakashi say something._

"_Those that violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage…but those that do not care for their teammates are lower than that…_

_End Flashback_

Naruto sees Hojo push his luck to far and grabs the kid from the group of elders.

"NO KIDS ARE ALLOWED IN HERE!" yelled Hojo. Hojo soon found three pairs of hands on his throat and sand enveloping his body. He looked in shock as the elders hurled him to the ground and the sand slowly slithered off of his body. He sees the sand go into a goard on one of the elders back. He saw that elder had graying red hair and an aged tattoo on his forehead that read 'love'. Hojo rubbed his throat and watched them continue to the Hokage's office.

They enter the office and they see Daisuke in his chair. He greeted them but many just gave him a hard or cold look. The moment Gaara arrives with the boy, the boy starts to scream and squirm but Gaara manages to quiet him down but the kid clings to Gaara with a death grip. Naruto takes this into check and shakes Daisuke's hand to be polite from one Hokage to another.

"I have something for you, Naruto." Says Daisuke. He enters the closet and pulls out Naruto's old Hokage cloak and hat. Naruto always loved that cloak. He loved wearing the hat with the cloak as well and always wore the uniform when he spoke to the village. He seemed very ominous with it on. Naruto accepts it and tucks it under his arm. The Hokage asks them if they want anything to drink.

"I thought we had a purpose to come here, Daisuke." Says Gaara in a cold tone.

"Yes I do, Kazekage. Please come here," he motions them to a table and they all sit down, "It turns out that the people who run the drug trade here are very powerful and they have become very upset at what you did yesterday to the sellers and the guards sent to Chouji's Restaurant for protection money. He is very agitated and has sent me a letter regarding the safety of the village. I just found out that he has camped outside of the village and is demanding your head as a tribute to your surrender." Naruto just stares at him.

"Are you saying that you want me to go out and attack them?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I will insist on my soul that my best men will protect you to the death." Naruto motioned to the others.

"What about them?"

"We will keep them hidden and they will commence in a sneak attack." Naruto looked at Gaara.

"I want the boy with Gaara to be put into protective custody from all of the crooked ninja in this village. He is very important to all of us. The Hokage nodded and motioned one of his men to come over. He whispers to the guard and the man walks over to the boy. Gaara stares at the man but eventually is able to pry the boy off of his chest and convince him that the man is a good person. The boy is taken out of the room but Naruto could see that something wasn't right. The boy was far too scared and he saw that the boy was most afraid of the Hokage. Naruto looks at Daisuke hard. He gets up and prepares for the attack on the enemy camp. The others join him and they prepare for battle.

(Please Review.)


	9. Hokage VS Hokage

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Naruto emerges from the armory fully clad in ninja garb except for the mask. His graying hair was held back by his ancient Konoha head protector. He sees all of the others ready for battle in their old uniforms and they had their cloaks over the ninja garbs. Sasuke was wearing only his ninja garb and he soon left. Naruto packs his old Hokage clothes into a backpack and he proceeded with the guards to where the camp was supposed to be.

(Back at the tower)

Gaara needed to be sure if everything was alright with the boy. He enters the Hokage's office but finds nothing. He sees the new Hokage's robe on the floor and the window was open. Gaara quickly left the office and searched for the boy. He heard screams from a door. He kicks the door down and sees the boy being shoved into a corner. The boy was naked and screaming for help. The man was closing in on the child. Gaara's anger soars to a level that he had never felt before. The sand impales the man and blood flies everywhere. The sand inflates and the body is ripped apart from the pressure. Gaara quickly picks up the boy and carries him out of the room. He takes off his cloak and puts it around the child. Gaara sees that prick Hojo. Hojo charges with a kunai and hurls it at Gaara. The sand block the kunai but it can't stop the exploding tag. Gaara and the child are sent crashing through a wall and the child runs to a corner. Gaara slowly gets up and sees the room is filled with wire. Suddenly the wire wraps around his body and he sees fire glide along it and the kid screams as the fire engulfs Gaara.

The boy watches as there is a small pile of what looked like ash in the middle of the room. Hojo walks in and sees the boy. Hojo licks his lips and starts to walk towards the kid. The boy starts to scream as the man gets closer and closer but suddenly, the boy lashes out and kicks Hojo in the balls. Hojo falls to his knees and the boy runs out of the room. Hojo gets up and follows. He turns a corner and he feels extreme pressure in his stomach. He slowly looks down to see sand had impaled him. Hojo looks up and sees Gaara. The rest of the sand envelops around Hojo and he feels it compress his body. Hojo manages to open his eyes long enough to see Gaara clench his fist. He soon feels nothing but pain. Then darkness is all that he sees.

(Outside of the village)

Naruto follows his escorts to the camp. His endurance was nothing compared to what it used to be and he was falling behind.

"Hey…wait…up. I SAID WAIT UP FUCKERS!" But the ninja were gone. Naruto did his best to follow their scent. He soon bursts into an open clearing and he sees absolutely nothing. He looks around and soon realizes that there were hundreds of ninja in the trees, all looking at him. He takes off his backpack and opens it. While doing so, he sees a ninja jump out of the trees and land right next to him. Naruto didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"Why did you do this to Konoha, Daisuke. You made Konoha a breeding ground of crooks and perverts."

"Konoha is mine now. It is my own drug complex. As long as I am in power, I am in charge. But YOU would have stopped it. I needed to get rid of you once and for all. Why do you think that I lead you all the way out here? Away from your comrades makes you nothing."

"What makes you think I am weak? I was the 6th Hokage."

"IS THAT ALL YOU TALK ABOUT? BEING HOKAGE IS NOTHING! YOU ARE THE LAST OF A DEAD BREED! THE HOKAGES WERE NOTHING BUT LOSER CUNTS WHO ONLY THOUGHT OF THEMSELVES! I AM THE FUTURE" All of a sudden, Daisuke feels something collide with his chest and he is sent flying through the air. He quickly gets back to his feet and hurls a kunai into Naruto's chest. Naruto flies back but explodes into a cloud of smoke. It was a clone. Suddenly they all look towards a lone tree and see the 6th Hokage. He was fully dressed with both the cloak and hat. The uniform billowed in the heavy breezes of the midday. Daisuke looked at Naruto and motioned for his men to get out of the trees. They all look at the old man whose wrinkled face showed much experience and many years of training. But he had to be too old.

"HE IS TOO OUTNUMBERED TO TAKE ALL OF US ON! ATTACK!" The ninja start to walk toward Naruto but the see him start forming seals. Suddenly all of the trees around the clearing start to sink into the ground. The ground hardens once the trees fully sink into the ground. They see Naruto form more seals and they see something that amazed them. Hundreds of clones surround the large group of crooked ninja. All of the clones form seals and fire bursts out of all of the mouths. The group of ninja jump into the air to escape but some of the less experienced and less conditioned are incinerated by the fire. Daisuke forms seals and water bursts from his own mouth and it surrounds his troops as they fall back into the flames. The fire is soon extinguished. Daisuke looks at Naruto.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, HOKAGE!" Yells Daisuke. He soon sees Naruto forming more seals and all of the clones turn into kunai. The kunai fly around the group of ninja and form a circle around the group. The ninja see that they are surrounded by kunai and the wire from the kunai had wrapped around them like a dome. Soon, the wire turns to fire and collapses on the group. Many of the young ninja scream and are incinerated. Daisuke and his most talented manage to escape the burning trap and land outside of the fire dome. Daisuke looks up to see Naruto was about 20 feet away. His cloak still billowed in the wind. Daisuke charges and throws hard punches at the former Hokage. Naruto simply dodges and grabs Daisuke's fists. He delivers a hard headbutt and the 7th Hokage falls to the ground. The other ninja form seals and the ground beneath Naruto turns into quicksand. Naruto sinks into the quicksand and is swallowed by it in an instant. Daisuke laughs but soon he is shut up by a punch to the jaw. He looks over to see Naruto. Naruto had formed seals and Naruto looked like he was about to spit out a big loogie. Suddenly, a green substance flies out of Naruto's mouth. Many of the ninja jump out of the way but one is covered with the substance and the other ninja look in horror as the skin begins to melt off of the ninja's body. Daisuke had the rest of his ninja charge Naruto. Naruto dodged all of the attacks that the ninjas threw at him and he killed them off one by one. When all were dead, he looked around and saw that Daisuke had run off. Out of nowhere come all of his old friends. Sasuke rushes over.

"Daisuke has begun a full scale attack on the villagers. He is killing Konoha from within. We need to get there quick." Naruto nods and jumps into a tree. Kiba walks over.

"Me, Shino, and Neiji just tried to enter the village. But our chakras are too old and weak. We can't fight the entire village." Naruto turns his head and stares at his dog friend.

"Well, I can make that change quite easily." Kiba looks at Naruto awkwardly. Naruto forms many seals and suddenly a green light forms and engulfs all of his friends. When the light clears, they saw something that was utterly amazing. Naruto turned them back to the age of 16. They still had the same abilities, but less than 1/6 of the age. They looked at each other in shock and look at everyone. The clothes were the same only they fit their bodies. Everyone noticed that Naruto's Hokage cloak was a little baggy on him but he still looked quite ominous with the cloak and hat on. It suited him. Kiba looked into his shirt and found a young Akamaru. Akamaru jumps out and lets off little barks. Everyone smiles but all of the smiles are gone when shuriken fly out of the trees and at them. They jump out of the way. They suddenly hear a loud scream from where the attack had come from and they all see a bloody body gets flung from the trees. They all see sand emerge as a giant wave from the trees and out of the trees comes Gaara with Kankuro and Temari and the boy. They are standing on the sand and they are 'washed' over to their friends. Gaara steps off with the boy clutching his waist. He looks at Naruto.

"It looks good on you, Hokage."

"Thanks, Kazekage. Wish you brought yours, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm retired and I left it at the house." Naruto saw the boy.

"What happened to him?"

"The entire village's ninja are corrupt. They tried to rape him. I had to kill that Hojo kid."

"Thank god." Says everyone at the same time. Neiji and Hinata jump into some trees and look at what is happening in the village. They see death and enslavement.

"We need to get back there if we want to stop Konoha from being killed from within." Says Neiji.

They proceeded to the village. Naruto still wore his Hokage clothes. He knew that the 6th Hokage was out of retirement. They are all running through the woods when Naruto sees Sakura crying.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"I can't believe that my only student was involved in all of that drug trafficking and prostitution. I taught him everything I know. He might be more powerful than me, even in this young state." Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I had developed one more technique when I was Hokage. It was a summoning technique that requires no sacrifice or blood. It is a powerful technique to summon powerful allies."

"Who do you plan on summoning to help with this charade? Who was that skilled?"

"The only man who loves Konoha more than me and protected it to his final breath, Kakashi-sensei."

(Please Review.)


	10. Out of Retirement

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

The groups of friends emerge from the woods and see Konoha. They could hear screams and sadistic laughing from the village. They all looked at Naruto and saw him look at what happened to his village. All of the legends jump down and see Ino was standing in the middle of a large group of ninja. She quickly forms seals and suddenly all of the ninja pull out kunai and kill themselves against their will. Naruto quickly forms seals and a green light comes out of Naruto's mouth and engulfs Ino. When the light dies down, they see that Naruto is back in his old state and Ino is young again. He had given up his youth for hers. If only for a few hours. They run over to the large front gate to enter Konoha and see that it was shut. Naruto looks at Sakura.

"Would you mind, Sakura, if you could get us back into our village?"

"With pleasure," says Sakura and she charges the large gate. She focuses all of her chakra into her fist and punches the wall with her full strength. The gate shatters and wood sprays everywhere as a large hole is seen in the gate. They all enter and see death and chaos filling the village streets. They see women with their children running from ninja with weapons. They see buildings burning, dead men and women in the streets, children crying for their parents, and they all see Daisuke standing on the roof of the Hokage tower in a black cloak. Naruto walks towards the tower while his friends spread out and start to clear the streets. Naruto looks at Daisuke from the street and with one great push, lands on the roof of the tower. Daisuke looks Naruto and sneers.

"Just give up, Hokage. You can't beat me," grins Daisuke, "If you thought that what you witnessed was all I could dish out, you are dead wrong." With that, Daisuke forms seals and a black liquid fires out of his mouth. Naruto forms seals and a large gust of wind emits from his hands and the liquid is repelled back at Daisuke. Daisuke is barely able to dodge it. He is lucky that the roof of the tower is extremely large. The liquid lands on some tiles and burns right through it. Naruto forms more seals and a part of the roof turns into mud and Daisuke is pulled into it. Suddenly a mud dragon head forms from the mud and fires mud missiles at the trapped Daisuke. Naruto sees Daisuke fly through the air and slam back onto the roof. He sees Daisuke slowly get back up and they stare at each other. Daisuke jumps at Naruto, who doesn't move a muscle, and starts swinging. Naruto dodges the punches and lands some hard kicks to Daisuke's stomach and chest. Daisuke leans from the impacts and Naruto concentrates chakra into his hand and punches Daisuke in the face. Daisuke flies through the air and crashes into the roof. Some of the tiles break from the roof. Daisuke quickly forms seals and the broken tiles fly at Naruto. Naruto tries to dodge but his body can't react quick enough and he feels the tiles collide into his stomach. Naruto falls onto the roof and he forms seals with one hand. Suddenly, the parts of the roof holding both Naruto and Daisuke collapse and both fall through the roof.

Sasuke sees both Sanin fall through the roof of the tower. He knows that Naruto can handle himself. He turns his attention back to the ninja who he faces. Fire was everywhere and explosions were seen. Sasuke sees weapons flying at him and he can't get out of the way. Suddenly, a flash appears in front of him and a giant shield stops the attack. He looks around his shoulder and sees Kankuro. Sasuke gives him a nod and jumps onto a roof.

Lee dodges and attacks with punches that connect so hard that part of their bodies fly off with the punch. He suddenly remembers his daughter and runs to where his house would be. He sees a ninja fly out of the window and crash to the ground. Lee looks and sees his daughter was fighting a small group of ninja. Lee jumps in with a single jump and grabs two of the ninja. He kicks THROUGH both of them and they fall to the floor. Lee grabs another ninja's head and compresses it. The body lands on the floor. At first the girl can't recognize who Lee is but she soon sees the resemblance and she agrees to help her father with the 'problem'. Lee jumps out of the window and sees a large explosion from the tower.

When Naruto and Daisuke get to their feet, they see that they are in the Hokage's office. Daisuke stands up and looks at the 6th Hokage.

"You really put up a fight for someone your age. I never thought that you could put on that good of an offense. But it ends here, Hokage." Naruto suddenly sees, or doesn't see, Daisuke rush forward and start landing punches to the stomach, chest, and face. Daisuke lands a kick which sends Naruto through a wall and into the hallway outside. Naruto tries to get up but feels another kick to the stomach from Daisuke. Naruto is literally kicked off of his feet and down the hallway. Daisuke forms seals and lightening bursts from his fingertips and collides into Naruto. Naruto screams in pain and falls to the ground, twitching. Daisuke looks at him and smiles. He nudges the old man with his foot.

"Don't tell me that that is all you can dish out against me," says Daisuke. He pulls out a kunai and looks to impale the man's neck. However, it is stopped by Naruto's old hand. It goes all the way through the hand and doesn't stop until Daisuke's hand is stopped from Naruto's hand. With a kunai all the way through one hand, Naruto focuses chakra in his other hand and screams,

"RASENGAN!" the blue chakra collides into Daisuke's chest and sends him crashing through walls. He eventually smashes to the floor and clutches his chest in pain. He tries to regain control of his breathing. Daisuke looks through the holes and sees Naruto pull the kunai out of his hand and throw it to the ground with a CLANG. Daisuke slowly gets control over his body once more and he forms seals of his own. The broken plaster and wood flies at Naruto, who forms seals of his own and he sinks into the floor and out of sight. Daisuke looks around and suddenly feels a punch collide with his jaw. Naruto had delivered the punch from the floor below. Daisuke flies through the air and lands on his feet. He wipes the blood from his mouth and looks at Naruto.

"You REALLY don't know when to give up, old man." Daisuke vanishes into thin air. Naruto looks around and soon feels punches and kicks collide into his body. Naruto jumps out of the way from another punch and lands back in the Hokage's office. He sees Daisuke standing at the doorway. Daisuke forms seals and a large unseen force sends Naruto off of his feet and through the glass windows. Naruto forms seals and a clone forms. The clone grabs the real Naruto and hurls him back into the office and soon explodes into smoke. Naruto lands hard on his feet in the office. The breeze was a large gust up where the office was and papers and debris were flying everywhere from the wind. The two men looked at each other. Daisuke forms the same seals and Naruto is sent off his feet once more by an unseen force but Naruto grabs his desk to stop him from going out of the window again. Naruto lands on the ground and picks his desk up and hurls it at Daisuke. Daisuke is able to jump out of the way and the desk crashes through what was left of the walls of the office. Daisuke steps hard on the floor and it breaks. Daisuke jumps through the hole and lands on the floor below. Naruto jumps down to continue the chase.

Sakura saw that everyone was saving the villagers and killing the other ninja with no real problems. She looks to the Hokage's tower and she rushes to it. She bursts through the doors and hear a crash on the upper floors. She didn't have time for stairs so she runs outside once more and starts to jump from window to window until she is 30 stories above the ground. She kicks a window in and jumps inside. She hears the crashes continue until something falls through the ceiling and lands on that floor. It was Daisuke. Daisuke at first doesn't notice her but he soon does when he bumps into her to avoid an attack from Naruto. Daisuke spins around only to feel a punch collide with his stomach and he is sent off his feet and through a large pair of doors. The doors to the council chamber slam open and Daisuke crashes through them. He gets up and stares at his former teacher.

"Sakura-sensei, you better leave if you know what is good for you." Sakura looks at her former student and walks towards him. Daisuke forms seals and suddenly a snake forms from Daisuke's tongue and it grabs Sakura's neck. Daisuke laughs but soon he stops when Sakura explodes in a burst of water. A water clone. Daisuke looks around and pulls something from his cloak. He sees Sakura charge him from the corner of her eye and he hurls the vial at her. It explodes and she is caught in the green mist. She falls to the ground coughing and then vomits all over the ground.

"Y-y-you bastard. Using what I taught you against me."

"Then you were a good teacher, since it worked on you." Daisuke looks over and sees Naruto run over to check on her. Daisuke charges Naruto but suddenly feels a demon staring at him. He sees that Naruto's eyes were no longer blue and red chakra was forming around him. Naruto forms seals and slams his palm to Sakura's mouth. Daisuke watches in shock as Naruto pulls the poison out of her lungs and lets it into the air. Naruto looks to Daisuke. He charges and Daisuke just feels his body start to break from the punches and kicks that Naruto was giving him. Daisuke crumples to the ground with many broken bones. Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't break any arm bones. As Naruto goes back to Sakura, Daisuke forms seals and starts to heal his bones. He decided that he needed to become more tactical with this guy. Naruto doesn't notice that Daisuke is healing himself and is too concerned about Sakura. Daisuke finishes healing himself. He pulls out more vials and hurls them at Sakura and Naruto. Naruto picks Sakura up and jumps away from the smoke. Naruto looks to charge Daisuke, but he sees more toxic smoke explode and soon it looks like Daisuke is surrounded by it. Naruto backs away but feels a punch land on his jaw and he shoots upward and crashes through the ceiling and is back in the Hokage's office. Daisuke jumps up and meets Naruto's fists. Naruto breaks Daisuke's nose for a second time and throws Daisuke through the ceiling and they are back on the roof. Naruto jumps up and lands on the other side of the roof. Daisuke looks at Naruto with watery eyes, still hurting from the broken nose. He sees a VERY pissed off Naruto.

"PLAYTIME IS OVER, DAISUKE!" yells Naruto and he pulls off his Hokage cloak. Daisuke sees Naruto wearing an orange uniform (Naruto's old outfit). Naruto charges at incredible speed and grabs Daisuke by the throat. Daisuke secretly forms seals with one hand and he bursts into mud. Naruto's hand slips through the mud and he watches Daisuke form back into a human. Naruto stares at Daisuke and with one swift movement, strikes Daisuke in the chest. Daisuke lands on his feet and forms seals and slams his palm to the ground. Naruto does the same. At the exact time, the summons come out. Naruto sees Daisuke's summon. He was in shock. It was old lady Tsunade. She looked like she was under mind control or something. When the smoke cleared, Daisuke saw who Naruto had summoned. The legendary Sanin known as the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Things were just taken to a new level.

(Please Review.)


	11. The Fight has only Started

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Lee saw that not all of the ninja in Konoha. There were quite a few ninja who were fighting against the drugged and corrupt ninja lead by Daisuke. Lee jumps down from a building and sees one of the leading Jonin who was a favorite of Daisuke. Lee stares at the ninja and takes a fighting stance. The ninja hurls weapons at him but Lee dodges it. The ninja jumps at Lee and throws punches. Lee blocks them and delivers a hard punch to the ninja's gut. The ninja's feet skids on the dirt road but his feet never leave the ground. Lee sees the guy smile and charge him once more. Lee gets ready for the worst.

Naruto and Daisuke stare at each other. Their summons stares at each other as well. Kakashi looks behind his shoulder and sees Naruto.

"Well, Naruto. You seem to be in a bit of a pickle right now."

"Yeah. I need your help. I can't take on both Daisuke and Tsunade by myself."

"I can see that Naruto," Kakashi lifts his Konoha headband, "I'll fight her. You finish off this scumbag." Tsunade charges Naruto but Kakashi jumps and kicks her in the face. Tsunade flies back but lands on her feet. Tsunade stares at Kakashi and charges once more. Kakashi can see the chakra glowing in her fists and he dodges every attack, with difficulty. Daisuke and Naruto fall back through the roof and land back in the council chamber.

"I guess my tactic was stopped by one of your own," says Daisuke, "You sure can plan out fast."

"I don't give up my village that easily." Says Naruto. Daisuke forms seals and jumps through the air in a corkscrew like fashion at Naruto. Naruto jumps out of the way but he feels the same unseen force collide into his stomach and he crashes through the wall. Naruto pulls out kunai and shuriken from his pouch on his right leg and hurls them at Naruto. He immediately forms seals and the weapon clones themselves to great amounts. Daisuke covers his face as the weapons cut his skin and a few even go into his body. Daisuke manages to rip them out and they fall to the floor. Blood falls to the floor and Daisuke starts to heal himself. Naruto jumps at him but Daisuke kicks the floor and he falls through the weak floorboards. Naruto jumps down but suddenly feels kunai slice into his arms and legs and he is soon pinned to the wall. He looks and sees Daisuke had fully healed himself.

"Game over, Hokage."

(On the Roof)

Kakashi dodges Tsunade and kicks her in the back. Tsunade forms seals and acid sprays from her mouth. Kakashi dodges it and hurls shuriken at her. She simply grabs it and hurls it back at him. Kakashi is unable to dodge in the air and he feels the shuriken cut into his arms. Kakashi lands on the roof and quickly forms seals. Out of nowhere, water appears and forms into a dragon and it slams into Tsunade. Tsunade is sent right off the roof and is falling to the ground. Kakashi jumps down after her. She forms seals and she lands on the ground hard. Kakashi lands next to her and punches her in the face. He sees a chakra scalpel in her hand and she starts swinging at him. Kakashi dodges and kicks her in the stomach. She skids against the ground and Kakashi forms seals right away. A huge fireball shoots out of his mouth and Tsunade is barely able to dodge it. Kakashi jumps at her but she punches him right in the stomach. Kakashi collapses to the ground and tries to breathe again. He sees her run and kicks him in the stomach. Kakashi flies off of his hands and knees and crashes through a wall into a bar. Kakashi slowly gets up and sees her with a concentrated amount of chakra in her hand. He dodges it but he is grazed on the forehead and pain goes searing through it. Tsunade forms a chakra scalpel and swings at him. Kakashi dodges and concentrates as much chakra as possible into his hand. He smashes his fist into her stomach and Tsunade goes flying through the air and smashes through tables and a wall to come out of the other side of the bar in a bloody heap. Kakashi saw that that managed to slow her down considerably but she wasn't a Sanin for nothing. Never underestimate a Sanin.

(In the Tower)

Naruto gazes at Daisuke as Daisuke forms seals and a chakra scalpel forms in his hand. He waves it in front of Naruto's face and touches Naruto's arms. Naruto screams as he feels his ligaments and tendons get cut from the scalpel. Next were Naruto's legs. Daisuke takes out the kunai and Naruto slumps to the ground. Daisuke looks to finish it when he feels intense pain in his back. He slams into a wall and it cracks from the impact. Daisuke saw that it was Sakura. Daisuke forms a chakra scalpel and swings at her wildly. She dodges and punches him in the stomach. He slams into the same wall for a second time and it cracks further. With a final kick, Sakura sends her former student through the wall and out the window across the hall. Sakura rushes to Naruto and heals the ligaments. Naruto slowly gets to his feet.

"You should rest for a few minutes, Naruto."

"I can't I gotta finish this prick." Sakura could tell that the battle was starting to take its toll on his body. He was covered with cuts, bruises, and possibly a broken rib. Naruto jumps through the hole in the wall and looks out of the shattered glass of the window. He sees Daisuke climbing back up the tower like a monkey. Naruto jumps out of the window and grabs Daisuke. They punch each other as they fall towards the earth at increasing speeds. They are spinning rapidly but they keep punching the other. Suddenly their speed ride is over as they smash to the ground. A large crater forms from the impact and both men are motionless.

Lee sees what happened from the beginning. He saw Daisuke fall out of the window but grabbed a ledge and starting climbing back up. Then Naruto jumped out of the window and they attacked each other until they met the earth with a hard impact. Lee looks in awe as Naruto starts to slowly get to his feet but he screams in pain as he falls back down because of his broken legs. Daisuke tried to slowly crawl out of the crater but his broken chest and legs were too painful. All of the ninja around that area stop fighting and look as Daisuke falls back into the crater but Naruto continues to try and stand up. Sakura is seen running out of the tower and runs over to the aged Naruto. She knows that she will need a lot of time to repair injuries like broken legs so all she can do is comfort him. A few arrogant ninja try to attack the weak Naruto but Lee and Sasuke jump in front of them. Sakura cradles Naruto's head in her arms. Ino and Hinata rush over and start to aid her in healing Naruto. Tsunade and Kakashi see what happened and Tsunade bursts into smoke as well as Kakashi. The battle was over between them.

A crowd of Konoha ninja forms around their Hokage and watch him try to get up. He falls again and again. Naruto spits up blood and stays on the ground as the medic ninjas start in healing his bones. Suddenly, they see Daisuke start laughing.

"You thought that I would die that easily? I have had enough of this body anyway." Daisuke forms seals and his entire body explodes into a splash of blood. The ninja look in shock as the blood runs through the streets and at what they had just heard. Daisuke was only in someone else's body so as not to jeopardize his own. They would need to find him. They see Naruto was healed enough to walk. Naruto gets up to cheers and applause as the rest of the corrupt ninja leave the village at their leader's bidding. There would be celebration tonight.

(Please Review.)


	12. The Enemy Revealed

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Naruto walks into the Hokage's destroyed office in the Hokage cloak and hat. He closes his eyes as the wild breeze whips through his hair and whips the flaps of the Hokage hat. He watches the sun start to set in the sky. The sky had turned from a bright blue to a blood red and orange. A young ninja walks behind the Hokage and bows. Naruto turns around and sees the ninja bowing to him.

"Hokage-sama. We have met before." Naruto looks at the boys face hard and soon remembers the face. This was the kid who he had saved from some rebel ninja in one of his last defenses of Konoha as Hokage. The kid was a slave to the ninjas and he was only 9 years old. Naruto had saved him from an untimely death. Naruto turns back to the setting sun.

"I remember you, kid. The final rise of the rebels. What do you want from me?"

"We have decided that you can become Hokage until a new one is chosen and the battle is over." Naruto doesn't turn around.

"All right. But I choose who is on the council and when we strike. I am taking full control in this time of emergency."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He bows and leaves the destroyed office. Naruto takes one final look at the setting sun and starts to walk to the council chambers. While walking to the chamber the boy he had just talked to runs up to him.

"What is it, boy?"

"We need names for who will be on the council."

"First will be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura as the head councilors. I will give more names later." The boy bows and rushes out of the hallway. Naruto leaves the tower to inspect the damage of the village. Walking behind Naruto are Sasuke and Sakura. The townspeople are silent to honor his courage. They are all bowing at him for what he did at his age. Naruto sees Gaara and the boy. Naruto walks up to the boy and he gets to his knees. The boy and the rest of the people around him are in shock as one of the greatest Hokage's ever is bowing on his knees before a boy who had no ninja skills or experience. Naruto slowly gets back to his feet and looks at the boy in the eyes.

"I heard of your bravery against a Jonin level ninja. You stopped him long enough for someone with the strength to be able kill him. To me, that type of bravery makes you a great ninja already." He ruffles the kid's black hair and hands him something. It was the necklace that Tsunade had given him for mastering the Rasengan in a week. Naruto smiles and walks on to inspect the damage to the village.

Around an hour later, Naruto is sitting around the large circular table with Sasuke and Sakura sitting at the table as well.

"I know that we should have Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino on the council for their excellent tactic skills. They also decided that they would allow a few newer ninja onto the council so that they could know what to do when Naruto no longer has any power in Konoha. Naruto finally decides that the last member of the council will be Kiba. The council comes together for the first time

"First, I think that there is something very important that needs to be discussed about this Daisuke fellow. We know that he certainly isn't what he seems. When I was fighting him here, he used a technique that I hadn't seen since my first years as Hokage. It was a technique that only one person knew. It was a summoning technique that was developed almost 80 years ago. It requires a human sacrifice for the summon to be completed and the 3rd Hokage had to fight against two of these summons. The only person in recorded history to know and use this technique was the Sanin, Orichimaru. I also saw Daisuke use a technique that turns his tongue into a snake which attacks the enemy. I only saw Orichimaru use such a technique against one of my mentors, Jiraya."

"I thought that you had aided Sasuke-sama in killing Orichimaru many years ago."

"My colleagues and I have been fighting dangerous ninja for close to 75 years. Never make assumptions about anything or anyone. Especially someone like Orichimaru. Orichimaru spent his entire life to find ways for him to live forever. He might have found a technique for him to be able to fuse his soul to someone's body and use it like a shell, but he can pull out at anytime and rejoin his own body."

"How could someone develop such a technique?"

"Orichimaru has much experience and skill to help with the development of many techniques that are forbidden to even think of. Orichimaru is a VERY dangerous opponent. If I know that Orichimaru has such a technique to fuse his soul into a temporary body, he might only be allowed to put in as much chakra as the body can handle in a sudden jump. Orichimaru is much more powerful than the fake Hokage I just fought. I need time to be able to find out where Orichimaru is hiding. We need to step up security for any sudden attacks." Suddenly, a guard at the door pulls out a kunai and leaps at Naruto. Naruto just sits and grabs the guard's hand. The guard speaks in a voice much like a snake's.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU FINISHED ME OFF, NARUTO! I WILL BEAT YOU AND RETAKE MY VILLAGE!"

"This is my village, Orichimaru." Naruto breaks the guard's wrist and impales him with the kunai. Orichimaru hisses and the guard's body is incinerated in an instant. Naruto stands up and suddenly he feels weak. He falls back into his chair and massages his temples. He sees Orichimaru in his mind. Naruto does the only thing he thinks that can stop it. He stops all chakra in his brain and releases the chakra. The newer members of the council are swept off of their feet from the sudden release of chakra but the older members like Sasuke and Sakura remain standing as wind whips their clothes and hair.

Naruto suddenly sees himself in some sort large black ring. He looks around and sees Orichimaru standing about 50 feet away. He stares at Orichimaru, who stares back.

"I guess I need to weaken you, Orichimaru, if I want to get out of here."

"You can never escape, Hokage." Hisses Orichimaru.

"That's what you said before I killed you. How did you come back? I know Sasuke killed you and Itachi. I felt your pulse stop."

"Kabuto found a way to bring my soul back." Orichimaru forms seals and his long tongue turns into a snake and it charges Naruto. Naruto is barely able to grab it before it bites him. Naruto pulls Orichimaru off of his feet by pulling Orichimaru's tongue and delivers a fierce punch to Orichimaru's face. Orichimaru falls to the ground, slightly dazed.

"I hope you learned some new tricks to be able to beat me this time, Orichimaru." Orichimaru grins.

"I won't disappoint."

(Please Review.)


	13. Luck of the Position

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Sasuke and Sakura watch Naruto as he remains motionless. The chakra had stopped coming out and now Naruto was open eyed and motionless with his hands clasped together. The younger councilors were a bit confused.

"What's going on, Uchiha-sama?" asks one of the new members.

"Orichimaru is trying to take Naruto's body. If Naruto can beat him in his head, Orichimaru can be weakened long enough for us to formulate a plan. We can only hope now."

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto stares at Orichimaru with a blank look. Orichimaru sneers and his neck extends and charges Naruto. Naruto watches the head come flying at him and he tries to dodge. However, the head turns towards Naruto when he moves and Naruto grabs the head only inches from his face. He can smell Orichimaru's hot breath on his face. Naruto was so occupied in trying to stop the face that he didn't see Orichimaru's hands forming seals until the fireball was upon him. He jumps and barely dodges the fireball from Orichimaru's hands. He throws Orichimaru's head onto the rock floor. The floor crack from the impact and Naruto lands on his feet as Orichimaru's head goes back to its body.

"You still have some of that old strength, Naruto." Naruto smiles and Orichimaru is confused by it. Suddenly, the floor transforms into people. Kakashi, Tsunade, and the 3rd Hokage. Orichimaru was shocked.

"H-how?" stutters Orichimaru.

"You're in my mind. I still have control over my mind and I can create anything I want. You are in my mind and don't control any of my senses." Suddenly, Orichimaru tries to get out but Naruto appears behind him and grabs his neck, "You aren't leaving just yet, Orichimaru." A green light forms in Naruto's hand and Orichimaru feels his whole body go limp. He falls to the ground and slowly starts to get up. He sees the 3rd Hokage charge him and he jumps out of the way. He forms seals but nothing happens. He tries again but nothing happens.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"I took your chakra, Orichimaru," says Naruto, "Now you can't do anything in here." Suddenly, Orichimaru sees Tsunade and Kakashi charge him and start beating the shit out of him. He flies back and suddenly explodes in a burst of light. Naruto knew that he had escaped but he was now weakened. He knew that it would be nowhere as easy when he actually fought Orichimaru in real life. Naruto suddenly finds himself in the council chamber. Sasuke looks at him.

"What happened, Naruto?"

"I was able to beat Orichimaru with absolutely no problems. Luckily my mind was on my side and he was hoping that I wouldn't realize it. He's weakened but we need to find him fast." Naruto forms seals and summons someone that hadn't been summoned since his old master died. When the smoke clears, Pakkun was sitting on the floor.

"Hello, Hokage-sama."

"Please, Pakkun, call me Naruto."

"Alright. What do you need."

"We need you to find where Orichimaru is."

"I can start right away, Naruto." Pakkun rushes out of the room and starts his search. Naruto sits down in his chair and the rest of the councilors sit down as well. Naruto looks around and dismisses everyone but Sasuke and Sakura.

"When Pakkun returns, we will all go to where Orichimaru is and kill him. If I die, you two will take over the council and will search for a new Hokage. If I live, the entire council shall search for a new Hokage and I shall retire for good. Councilor adjourned." Everyone gets up and bows to him.

(Please Review.)


	14. The Master Assassin

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Naruto enters his old bedroom at his first home and sits in one of the dusty chairs. He pulls off his hat and cloak and sits back down only to look at the floor for a few minutes. He stands back up and goes out to sit on his roof. He closes his eyes as the cool breeze goes over his wrinkled face. He opens his eyes again.

"Come out of the shadows, kid, I sensed you the moment I came up here." Says Naruto. The black cloaked man emerges from the shadows.

"You are the first to sense me. The only time others knew I was there was the second before I killed them."

"I'm not those other people," says Naruto as he stands up. Naruto turns around and stares at his opponent. It was a man with midnight black eyes and silver white hair. He looked carefully and saw that the man's fingernails were chiseled into claws. Suddenly the black cloak is thrown in Naruto's face and Naruto sees something pushing through the cloak and at his stomach. Naruto grabs the hand and lands back on the ground. Suddenly he feels the claw like nails go right through his skin and leave four deep gashes as the man slices along his forearm. Naruto hisses as the blood flows out. He grabs his hand but soon feels kicks to his head and one hard kick to the jaw. Naruto goes right off his feet and onto his back. He sees the man leap at him and Naruto kicks at him but the man vanishes. Naruto looks around but can't see anyone. He jumps to his left just in time as the man bursts from the roof and into the air. Naruto forms seals and fire bursts from his mouth. The man laughs and suddenly is gone again. Naruto was in shock. This man was unbelievable. He winces as more blood falls from the deep gashes in his forearm. He sees the man reappear and kick Naruto in the nose with his heel. Naruto grunts as he feels his nose break from the impact. Naruto falls back to the ground but rolls quickly over the edge of the house. Naruto grabs onto a balcony and yanks himself up onto it. He sees the man do the same thing but instead of landing on the balcony, he is kicked by Naruto through the railing on the balcony and slams hard onto the concrete street, leaving an indent.

Naruto breaks his nose back into place and he looks over the ruined railing. The man is already on his feet and had jumped back at Naruto. Naruto knew he didn't have time to form seals and he makes a gamble. He jumps back into the room and gets into a fighting stance. Naruto sees the man's body rocket above the balcony and Naruto prepared. Naruto charges forward when he sees the man's feet. The man lands on the balcony and soon sees a blue glow. He looks in shock as Naruto slams the blue light into his chest.

"RASENGAN!" yells Naruto as he slams it into the man's chest. He sees the man fly through the air and smash through the wall of another house across the street. Naruto runs forward and leaps through the hole in the other house. He sees the man crumpled on the ground and a family that had been watching TV terrified. Naruto runs over and grabs the man. He suddenly feels the claw-nails slice his chest and his face. His sight was blinded by the blood and he swings his arms, trying to get a lucky shot at the man. He hears the man laugh and feels a kick to the stomach. Naruto flies through the hole that he came through and slammed onto the street. He still couldn't see from the blood and was helpless until he heard screams as the man started hitting the kids in the house. Naruto clenches his fists as rage starts to build inside him. He didn't need to see his enemy to beat him. He sniffs and leaps back into the house. He senses the man about 7 feet in front of him and he charges, constantly sniffing for the man's scent. The man jumps out of the way but Naruto reaches out and grabs the man's leg. He spins around and hurls the man through one of the walls. Naruto leaps and is on top of the man before he can even react. Naruto's fingernails had formed into claws and he tried to slice the man's face open. The man shoves Naruto off him and tries to jump away but Naruto was right behind him.

"I'LL HELP YOU OUT!" Yells Naruto and kicks the man in the lower back. The man smashes through another wall and they are back in the streets. Naruto finally is able to open his eyes and he sees the damage. He quickly apologizes and leaps after the man. Naruto sees the man had formed seals and a blade of wind slams into his stomach. Naruto slams into one of the outer walls of the building and falls back on his feet. He sees the man is scarred and bleeding and panting as well. Naruto smiles at the man and charges at the man at an impossible speed. The man couldn't even see him but he felt the kicks and punches. He most definitely felt the punch that ripped off his entire left cheek. He screams as his hand touches his left half of his jaw in shock. He jumps away from Naruto but feels Naruto jump right after him and grabs his face. Naruto grabs the man's face tight and after a good 12 feet drop, slams the back of the man's head into the concrete. He feels blood fly out of the man's mouth and onto his face. He slowly lets go and falls back onto his butt. He suddenly hears something come from the man's mouth. It was a laugh. The laugh becomes more and more hysterical. Soon the man sounds like a crazy person as he continues to laugh. Naruto suddenly sees the man strike the ground with his fists and his body is sent upright from the ricochet of his punch. Naruto quickly gets back up and the man is suddenly gone. Naruto suddenly feels punches and kicks to his face and stomach. He feels the man grab his shirt and hurl him onto a roof with one hand. Naruto gets back to his feet and sees the man jump onto the roof. The man leaps over and slices Naruto's back and chest with his claw-nails. Naruto tries to grab the man but the man suddenly had become about 10 times faster. Naruto feels a kick to the back of his head and everything goes hazy. He was having a concussion.

The man looks down as Naruto's eyes become bloodshot and watered up. Naruto was easy prey now. He is about to deliver the final blow when he feels a kick to his exposed jaw. The man flies through the air but lands on his feet. He looks over to see High Councilor Uchiha Sasuke standing with his cloak billowing in the night breeze. The man smiles and leaps at Sasuke. He feels Sasuke punch him in the mouth and some teeth pop out. The man lands back on the ground only to feel a kick connect with his stomach and he falls off the roof. Sasuke leaps down and lands next to the man. He grabs the man's head and headbutts it. The man grunts in pain as Sasuke yanks him back up so he can stare him in the eyes.

"Who are you and who sent you?" All he gets is blood spit in his face. Sasuke quickly grabs a kunai and shoves it into the man's stomach. The man gurgles as blood flows out of his mouth but Sasuke saw a smile under the river of blood. Sasuke twists the blade and hears a slight scream which sends more blood onto his face. The man rears his head back and slams it into Sasuke's face. Sasuke falls off and when he recovers, the man is nowhere to be seen. Naruto was in good enough shape to walk as he carefully jumps down. Sasuke goes over and checks Naruto's wounds. They were pretty bad but nothing Sakura couldn't handle. He finally decided that there were two possiblities of what happened and one seemed a hell of a lot better than the other. Either Naruto was still hurt from the recent injuries made by Orichimaru, or the man who attacked Naruto really did have power that rivaled Naruto's.

(Please Review.)


	15. The Prebattle

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Naruto had slept at Sasuke's for the night since his house was being investigated by the recently installed shinobi police to ensure nothing bad happened during this time of chaos. Naruto was healed by Sakura earlier that evening and a picture of the assassin was put on the streets. Naruto awoke to see Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Naruto smiled. Sasuke always tried to act so serious all the time yet he seemed quite relaxed when asleep but when he woke up, he always put that mask back on. Even when they were teenagers, he could see the differences of Sasuke's face when he was asleep on missions and when he was awake. Naruto entered the kitchen and heard a knock at the door. Naruto walked over and opened it. It was Lee.

"Hello, Lee. Any news of the assassin?"

"No, Naruto. Whoever he is, he is very good. I've never seen you with so many injuries in such a short amount of time."

"How is the family?"

"They are ok. A little shaken up, but they're ok." Naruto pulls on his cloak and walks out with Lee. He runs his hand through his graying blond hair and sighs. So much had happened in the last few days. Orichimaru coming back, a powerful assassin, becoming Hokage again, it was just crazy. Suddenly, he sensed something and shoved Lee to the left and jumped to the right. The moment they had moved, there was an explosion in between them. When the smoke cleared, they could see the gleaming bone of the assassin's exposed jaw.

"You don't give up, do you?" says Lee, "Go, Naruto. I'll fight him, you get help." Naruto leaps onto a roof and heads to the tower. Lee stares at the man's black eyes. Lee suddenly felt something strange with his body. He looked at his hands and saw the wrinkles leave the skin and become young again. He touches his face and he soon realized what had happened. Naruto made him young again. This must mean that the enemy was stronger than he would have anticipated. Lee sees the man charge forward at unbelievable speeds but Lee's speed was faster. He dodges and grabs the man's hair. He hurls the man into a wall, leaving an indent. Lee leaps forward and kicks the man right through the wall. It was an abandoned drug lab. The man leaps forward but Lee jumps out of the way and kicks the man in the back. The man flies through the air and crashes through glass vials and equipment that was used in making drugs but the man lands on his feet. Lee sees the man's lips form into a smile and he vanished. Lee didn't have time to react as the punches came in flurries. He feels the claw-nails slice his inner forearm and blood spills out. The nails slice his face and barely miss his eyes. Lee kicks the man in the stomach and the man skids on the floor. Lee tries to check his injuries but the man already leapt back at him. Lee blocks fierce kicks with his good and but he felt his feet get kicked from beneath him and he slams to the floor.

"Is that all you have, Lee?" Le smiles and kicks the man's exposed jaw. The man flies off his feet and smashes to the ground. Lee quickly reaches down and removes the weights from his feet. The break the floor as the weights hit the ground, leaving a deep indent. The man was up and Lee was gone. The man didn't even have time to react when Lee delivered kick after kick to the man's face and stomach. Lee jumped up and yelled,

"KONOHA SEMPU!" and he kicks the man with his hardest kick. The man flies back and smashes through the wall. Lee leaps out but the man is gone. Lee feels the claw-nails dig into his ankles and cut the Achilles tendon. Lee collapses to the ground, his feet no longer connected to his brain. He couldn't stand anymore. At that exact moment came the two High Councilors. Sasuke formed seals and fire burst towards the man. The man jumps out of the way and Sakura rushes over to Lee and starts to heal his Achilles tendons. It would take some time. Sasuke stares at the man with his obsidian eyes. Sasuke charges forward and throws fierce punches only to have them blocked. He feels the man's claw-nails slice his biceps and chest in one swift movement. Sasuke winces but pushes through the pain. The man leaps at Sasuke and Sasuke grabs the man's wrists, only to be kicked in the stomach. Sasuke falls to the ground and tries to get back up only to be kicked in the face. He feels his nose break and blood flow from it. Sasuke leaps back to his feet and breaks his nose back into place with a loud CRACK. He wiggles it so it gets back into position and he charges again only to get sliced in the stomach and back by the nails and kicked into a wall. Sakura had finished healing Lee and rushed the man. The man saw Sakura coming and felt the punch as well. He was sent right off his feet and through a balcony overhead only to come crashing back down to the ground. The man is slower now and Sakura takes advantage of it. She charges but feels 4 incredibly fast kicks to her stomach and a fierce punch to her face. She flies back and crashes next to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly gets up and tries to run forward with all of the blood that he was losing from the many gashes in his arms, chest, stomach, and back. Sasuke dodges a punch and kicks the man in the stomach with all of his strength. The man flies back and crashes to the ground. Sasuke's vision gets blurry and he falls to the ground and lands on his back. The blood loss was too much for him to handle. His body shuts down and tries to help the heart survive. He soon felt less pain in his chest as he saw Sakura healing the wounds. But who was fighting the man. Sasuke forces himself up and sees Lee fighting the man.

Lee leaps at the man and kicks at him but the man leaps away and grabs Lee's leg. He hurls Lee across the street and Lee crashes to the ground. Lee sees the claw-nails about to cut him and Lee leans back as far as he can to dodge the attack. His upper body is completely horizontal as the man's hand goes over his body. Lee shoots his leg out and it connects with the man's manhood. The man lets out a loud grunt and falls to the ground. Lee rushes over to the man and grabs him by the throat.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? IS IT ORICHIMARU?" Lee sees a small smirk spread across the man's face and suddenly he bursts into smoke. Lee suddenly realizes that he is holding air. He looks up and sees the man leap onto a rooftop and charge the damaged Sasuke. Sakura punches at him but she gets a deep gash in her chest for the effort. Sasuke looks up and sees the demonic looking assassin from his blood covered eyes. He still was far from ready to fight but his arms were in better condition. The man zooms to the right and charges once more. The man looks to slice Sasuke's eyes out but his hand suddenly stops in its tracks. It was Sasuke. He had grabbed the hand and had it in a death grip. Sasuke looks at him with crazed eyes.

"Come on you bastard. Let's see you hop around now." Suddenly Sasuke rears his hand back and starts connecting power punches to the man's face. Sasuke doesn't stop no matter what. Blood flies from the man's nose, mouth, and even from behind his eye sockets. Sasuke punches until the man's face is down in the concrete. He picks the man up and stares in the bloody mess that had once been a face.

"We will ask one more time, who are you?" Sasuke suddenly feels the nail-claws slice his face and blood blinds him. He refuses to let go and he delivers the hardest headbutt ever to the man's already screwed up face. He feels the clothing that Sasuke had been holding onto rip and the man falls out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke feels a kick connect with his stomach and Sasuke flies back into a wall and crumples to the ground. The man looks to Sakura with his destroyed face. All that could be recognized as a face were the black eyes and the gleaming bone that was now covering with a layer of dried blood. He looked like a demon from hell. The man wipes some of the blood from his face and spits out more. The man smirks and vanishes. He kicks at Lee but misses. Lee looks to attack him but the man is suddenly gone. Lee looks around everywhere for the man but sees nothing. The assassin was gone. Lee rushes over to Sasuke. Sasuke was a bloody mess. He may have lost, but the winner knew he was in a fight, that's for damn sure. Naruto reappears with the rest of the council and the shinobi police. They were seconds too late. Naruto looks in horror at the state that Sasuke was in. Naruto leaps over and checks on him. This was no normal enemy. They needed to find Orichimaru.

"Hokage-sama."

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Naruto, never taking his gaze off of the unconscious Sasuke.

"Pakkun has returned and needs to speak with you immediately."

"Does he have the location of Orichimaru's hideout."

"No need. He is at Training Ground 3 right now."

"QUICK! HEAL SASUKE AND SAKURA AND HAVE THEM JOIN ME AT THE TRAINING GROUND!"

"What do you want us to do?"

"Stay here. None of you are near powerful enough to battle Orichimaru or this new menace. I leave you now to prepare."

(Please Review.)


	16. Sasuke is Dead

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.)

Naruto and the newly healed Sasuke and Sakura arrive at their old training ground. They saw the old logs and 2 men standing in front of them. It was the assassin and Orichimaru. There was no one else. Naruto and Sasuke quickly saw that the assassin's face looked like that of a rotting body. The left half of his jaw was gleaming in the sunlight, there were teeth missing from the mouth, his eyes no longer had any white since it was completely bloodshot, and the man's skin had a gray tint to it. Orichimaru sneered and looked at the three Sanin.

"I can't believe that you three survived those assassination attempts. No one has ever survived to tell the tale. But look at what you three did to him. He feels no pain but still, that is very impressive."

"Shut up Orichimaru. What do you want?"

"I want Konoha."

"Not a chance." Says Naruto.

"Then I'll have to take it. Sorry, Kage, but you have lost your use." Says the man and a snake burst from his mouth but instead of attacking Naruto, it charges Orichimaru's neck. They see Orichimaru's hand grab the snake with incredible speed and crush its head. The assassin screams and both men explode in a cloud of smoke when the smoke clears, the men were in the other's place. Now, Orichimaru was the one screaming and the man was holding it. With one swift movement, Kage yanks Orichimaru and rams his nail-claws right through Orichimaru's eyes. Orichimaru screams as blood pours over his white skin. With one more swift movement, Kage sliced Orichimaru's head off with his claws. The three Konoha ninja watch in shock as Orichimaru's head falls off and rolls in the grass. They look up and see the assassin called Kage.

"Just who the hell are you?" asks Naruto in what almost seemed like disgust.

"I'm you, Naruto."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Orichimaru had watched you ever since you became the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox. Orichimaru used one of his very forbidden techniques and created me from you."

"What makes you a part of me?"

"I know every one of the techniques that you have ever developed since I was created and that was when you were 2 months old. I am everything negative that has flowed through your veins. Why do you think you were so forgiving when Sasuke betrayed you and left to work with this piece of shit right here? All the anger you had towards him left your body and went into me. I have been becoming stronger and stronger throughout your life along with your increasing strength. I however, cannot use ninjutsu. I can only do one technique. And that is the wind blade technique. I have been trained since I could walk to become one with the shadows and I became a professional assassin. You probably heard about some of my assassinations. Some examples would be Tsunade and Kakashi." Kage could see their eyes widen in shock. Kage grinned, "I was required to kill those who were the biggest threat of stopping my mission to kill you."

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"It is the reason why I was created. It is how my brain is programmed. When you die, I die." Naruto closes his eyes.

"And if you die?" asks Naruto.

"You die," says Kage. Naruto opens his eyes.

"Is there any way to prevent this from happening?"

"No," says Kage. Naruto takes off his Hokage cloak and hat and gives it to Sasuke.

"Give it to the boy." Says Naruto. Kage stares at Naruto with those red and black eyes. Sasuke tries to charge Kage but Naruto stops him, "This is between me and him." Naruto removes his weapons pouch and drops it to the ground. He pulls out his old Konoha headband and ties it to his forehead. He gets into a fighting stance as Sasuke and Sakura back off.

"Ready, Naruto." Says Kage. Naruto stares at Kage.

"Just kill me and get it over with." Naruto suddenly saw a small smile spread cross Kage's face.

"I can't believe that you believed me when I said that you would die if you killed me. I came from YOU, you didn't come from me. If you die, I die. If I die, you live." At that exact moment, Kage felt punches collide with his face. Naruto was extremely pissed. A kick sends Kage off his feet and into a tree. He looks over and sees Naruto forming seals and suddenly, he is no longer an old man. He is 13 years old.

"Why that age, Naruto?"

"This is the age I was when I was finally accepted by people. If I'm going to die, I will die knowing that people accepted me even if they knew what I was." Kage laughed.

"Awww look at honesty. It doesn't matter. You're still gonna die." Kage vanishes and charges Naruto. Naruto blocks the punch from Kage and he knew what Kage would try. Kage tries to slice his forearm veins but Naruto thought ahead. He quickly turns his hands over and the claws slice his outer forearm. Naruto punches Kage in the exposed jawbone. Kage flies back and rolls on the ground till he comes to a stop in a cloud of dust. Naruto charges forward but feels the nails slice his stomach and blood flies out. Naruto feels the nails start to slice his back over and over as Kage swings wildly at his back. Naruto's back and his clothes are in tatters as he falls to the ground. Kage looks down at him and spits in his face. Kage vanishes and suddenly Sasuke feels the claws slicing his face. Sasuke is blinded by blood and he grabs Kage's hand, only to get his inner forearm sliced open and blood start to flow out of the veins. Sasuke feels Kage's leg connect with his stomach and Sasuke slams into a tree. Sasuke falls onto his knees and then onto his stomach.

Sakura charges and throws hard punches only to be blocked and sliced in the arms and stomach and then knocked unconscious by an elbow to the back of the head.

Naruto looks over and sees Kage standing over Sasuke with a tuft of Sasuke's hair in his hand. Naruto screams as Kage breaks Sasuke's neck in one swift movement and Sasuke's body falls to the ground. Kage watches as red chakra starts to form and claws form from Naruto's fingernails. He hears Naruto shout in a demonic voice,

"YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING DIE! YOU HEAR ME, KAGE! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

(Please Review.)


	17. The End

(Please review and send PM's with your thoughts.) WARNING: EXTREMELY VIOLENT. NOT GOOD FOR PEOPLE WITH WEAK STOMACHS.

Naruto bursts forward and starts slamming rockets into Kage's face, tearing off flesh along with the punches. Kage feels an uppercut connect with his jaw and the bone breaks. Another punch knocks teeth out of Kage's mouth like spitting out a mouthful of cherry seeds. Naruto delivers another punch that breaks in Kage's nose with a loud CRACK. Naruto doesn't let up. Kage tries to jump away but Naruto grabs his leg and slams him back to the ground. Naruto leaps on him and bites an entire chunk of flesh off of Kage's left shoulder, revealing the shoulder bone. Somehow, Kage rears his head back and breaks Naruto's nose in one movement. Naruto is barely fazed but it is enough for Kage to kick Naruto off of him. Naruto fires back at Kage but feel the nail-claws on his face. Before Kage's very eyes, all of Naruto's wounds heal themselves.

Naruto looks as Kage the smaller wounds on Kage such as gashes and cuts heal themselves before his very eyes.

"I told you we were almost exactly alike." Smirked Kage. This action caused Naruto to leap forward and punch with such force that Kage's entire lower jaw flies off. Naruto watches in a sadistic pleasure as Kage falls to his knee and touches where his lower jaw should be.

"Try healing that, fucker," spits Naruto and he kicks Kage right in the mouth. Kage lands on his feet and he had something in his hand. Naruto saw it was the lower jawbone. Kage places it back where it should be and a green light forms in the hand holding the jawbone in place. When the hand is removed, the jaw is back in place. Naruto is filled in rage as Kage moves his lower jaw to adjust to the quick change.

"It seems like I can heal that, FUCKER!" Suddenly Kage leaps forward and slices Naruto's eyes. Naruto falls to the ground screaming as his cornea were ripped apart. However, in a matter of seconds, his eyes were completely fine. Kage was in shock. He knew that the Demon Fox had healing powers but he didn't know that they were that efficient. He sees Naruto's wounds heal in a matter of seconds and he sees Naruto charge forward. He doesn't see but most certainly feels Naruto ram a finger into Kage's eye socket and rips the eye completely out. Kage screams as his finger fumbles where his eye should be. Naruto formed chakra in his hand and clenched that fist. He was going to finish this. Naruto leaps forward with red chakra in his hand and he punches Kage SO HARD that Kage's skull is smashed open like a hammer hitting a hollow pumpkin. Bone and brain fly everywhere as Kage's head splatters all over the place. Naruto tries to calm down and catch his breath but he knows that the fight isn't over yet. Naruto quickly runs over to Sasuke's body. He checks for a pulse. He finds one. It was extremely weak. Sakura had risen to see what had happened.

"Sakura, we need to save him."

"What happened?"

"Kage broke his neck. He is still alive, but barely." Sakura quickly pulls her sleeves up and check the neck bones. They were indeed broken but if she could heal the bones quick enough, she could save his life. She tries to focus and she starts to heal the bones. After 7 minutes, Sakura was running out of chakra for the delicate process that needed either the exact amount of required chakra or a large amount. Suddenly she feels energy course through her body. She sees Naruto with his hand on her back, pumping chakra into her system. She knew that it was more than enough and in a matter of minutes, the bones heal and Sasuke was no longer going to die. Sakura is exhausted from that extremely draining process. Sasuke slowly moves his neck to get the cricks out of his neck. Naruto grins but then falls to the ground. Sakura rushes over and checks on Naruto. He was already dead. Sakura felt tears form from her eyes and felt them fall down her cheeks. She bursts into tears and screams into Naruto's chest. She watches as his body changes from its young state and back to his old state. Sakura looked and saw something that she had never seen before, ever. She saw Sasuke start crying.

(9 hours later)

Lee walked to the ancient training ground and saw the devastation. He saw Sakura and Sasuke's bodies next to Naruto's. They had died of old age in the night. Great ceremonies would be held in their honor.

(Please Review.)


End file.
